


Behind the Scene

by ScriptedBy



Series: SKZ-X [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied F/F, M/M, New series, READ NOTES, Too lazy to put tags, but the contents, hehe, idol or group, skz and a featured other, this series is about, will never be connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Female PD: Even the male PD said you're handsome.Felix: Really?Female PD: They fell in love with you.Plot twist: That male PD is Changbin.Plot twisted: Changbin is Felix's boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: SKZ-X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175264
Kudos: 21





	Behind the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> 📣 Inspired by the video of MC Felix's One Fine Day Pops in Seoul Behind the Scenes, my comment on that video got replies of "what if this is an au" and "someone give this to au writers" and just decided to write it myself.
> 
> 📣 I don't know how a television show works in regards with its staff, okay? This is just how I view a show so don't judge me too much for it. I am lazy to seach some stuff and besides I know you all have wonderful working and creative brains, picture it out and just enjoy the story. (Sighs, I do hope so and am just assuming someone will enjoy this one.)

"Okay we're good. Good job everyone, you did well, Felix." One of the producers of the show declared and everyone was bowing in thanks to everyone in the set.

"Thank you, PD-nim." And Felix gave out his sunshiny smile after bowing in front of the female PD, he's kind of famous with that particular smile.

"You're so good up there, everyone in the set is in love with you even the male PD said you're handsome."

Felix laughed softly, "ah really?"

"I happened to be sitted next to him earlier and he said he's in love with you. I mean I'm not surprised, who wouldn't be in love with you and your charm? It's only surprising for that PD to say such things, I thought he's always grumpy." The female PD whispered that last part to Felix, averting her eyes around making sure that the certain male PD didn't hear her say it.

Felix can't control his booming laugh this time and it made the female PD laugh too, "ah PD-nim, I think you're too hard on him."

"Yeah yeah, I just realized that I just judged him too much based on the look that displayed on his face. Anyway, I gotta let you go now so you can rest early. Good job today, Felix."

"Thank you, PD-nim." Felix bowed again.

"Ah enough with the formalities, you know you can call me Noona, besides we're still working for another 4 days this week, so you can loosen up and be casual around the staff hmm?" Yuju is the friendly and very approachable female PD in the show Felix was invite in to host a particular segment. She gave him a warm smile and a pat on his shoulder.

Felix blushed at the action, he knew everyone there is kind to him, the staff is looking out for Felix and he's thankful for that, it makes his job easy.

"Thank you, Yuju noona."

"There you go. Aigoo you're so adorable. Go now then, make sure to eat healthy food, drink up and stay hydrated, make a warm bath and sleep early, okay? See you tomorrow, Felix." 

"Thank you so much, Noona. Please, you too." Felix felt his heart soaring, it's so good when someone is looking out for him.

"Alright." Yuju then goes back inside the set and Felix with a flushed face composes himself before going out of the building. 

In all honesty, even though MCing is far too close to his real job which is modelling, he does find MCing nice, he doesn't need to practice his smiles and laughs because being an already bubbly himself, what he did in the set and in front of the camera is also what goes behind the scene and off camera. And speaking of someone looking out for him in the set of the show, he also got someone who looks out of him a lot in reality and he's looking at him right now. 

"Binie!" Felix breaks out a wide smile when the said man looks at him from his phone's screen while leaning on his car. He still wearing the same black button up from earlier except the ID tag that says 'PD Changbin' is not hanging around his neck anymore.

"Hey, baby. Are we good to go?" Changbin said, pocketing his phone and gave Felix his sweet smile, in contrast to what his noona had said about him being grumpy all the time. Felix smiled once he stood in front of the older and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"Yep. Let's go." Felix declared and Changbin opened the door of the car, letting his boyfriend in the vehicle first. But before the older could slam the door shut, he saw Yuju PD standing frozen not far away from them.

"Oh! Yuju noona! Are you going home?" It also made Changbin turn around to look at his co-worker.

Yuju seemed like in daze but shook his head upon hearing the bright voice of the young MC, "y-yes, I am heading to my car now." She smiled at the couple after Changbin nodded casually at her. Of course they knew each other, the female just loved to tease Changbin with his all time grumpy look. All she didn't know is that their MC is in relationship with his co-worker? If that kiss she just witnessed told her otherwise then— she definitely needs a confirmation from Changbin tomorrow because if she remembered correctly, she just talked about Changbin to Felix earlier. And she's a little afraid if the young MC took it bad or in a negative way. But seeing as the man in question just smiled at her brightly, maybe it's not that bad.

"Okay noona, drive safely!" Felix brightly wave at her as well as Changbin nodded at her again.

In the car, a soft sound is playing in the background, Felix just remembered the conversation he has with Yuju. He laughed softly at the memory, he couldn't take it when his Yuju noona had this serious face while talking at him earlier without knowing that Changbin and him knew each other.

"What's funny? You okay or something?" Changbin tsked on the driver's seat, his eyes had glued to the road ahead, hands were still on the steering wheel. In an over all sight, Changbin is so hot like that with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows and has his eyeglasses on his eyes. But Felix didn't dwell on the sight so much as he laughed more upon remembering that conversation before.

"I— sorry, babe. It just funny how Yuju noona was so serious earlier. I mean she's really looking out for me, I was so glad and so grateful for that."

"Oh really? Well, she's known for that trait. I'm glad she's showing you that side of her too." Changbin smiled without breaking his sight away from the road before he continued, "but what seems to be funny?" He became curious at this moment of time.

"Oh she's surprised and amazed by you saying I'm handsome and that you're in love with me—"

Changbin cuts his boyfriend off and has his smug look plastered on his face, "Well, literally, I am! And you're handsome, maybe I should have said 'pretty' instead huh?" 

Felix giggled before continuing, "baby, she's surprised with your—let me quote her— I thought he's always grumpy, she didn't think you're capable of giving compliments and showing other emotions."

"I— aish that lady. She said that?" Changbin didn't know if he'd be offended or just laugh it off.

"Yeah and she's serious about it, probably because she didn't know we're together."

"Oh! Oh yeah, that might be it. Tsk. I didn't tell them about you though, I like the thrill of them finding out." Changbin smirked at his statement.

"Well the thrill was there already."

"But she didn't have to mention my—" Changbin sighed when Felix laughed again.

Felix was invited to MC one segment of the show Changbin has been working on. The older is one and the only male of the three PDs of the show. Felix is a model, has been modelling for different products and clothing lines for three years now. He's dating Changbin for 2 years now too, even though they're not doing it secretly, they also don't necessarily parade their relationship around in respect to their career. When the show's regular MC had taken a leave because of sickness, Changbin immediately recommended his boyfriend to take the job. And Felix has thankfully no schedule for the week, he took the offer, besides it'll be fun leaving and arriving home with his boyfriend so why not?

"I think I just need to tell her about us huh?" Changbin said once Felix had calmed down from his giggles and chuckles.

"Yeah you do that."

"Hmm. By the way, you did great out there earlier, baby. MCing is in your line too." Changbin's husky voice softened as he smiled at the younger after parking the car in their garage.

"Thank you. I was having fun too." Felix unbuckled the seat belt to lean forward and kissed his boyfriend's lips again.

"Well, I'm glad. Everyone seems to brighten up with you being the sunshine in there." Changbin said in between their sweet and slow kiss.

"Hmm I'm glad, they like me. It makes the job easy." Felix answered, pulling away from his boyfriend but his hands are still around the older's neck.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're literally the sun, you brighten the show even more." Changbin whispered before pecking Felix's lips once again.

"Ah hyung, you made me blush! Stop it!" Felix giggled. Changbin chuckles as he has to carry a giggling and flustered Felix inside their house.

By the next day, a slightly flustered Yuju who bit her lower lip in worry approached Felix when the show is over for the day and he left the podium on the small platform.

"Yuju noona? Are you okay?"

"Hey, Lixie. I'm sorry I didn't know. And I promise I am not against of Changbin or anything like that. If it turned out like I was bad mouthing him then I'll have to explain that it's not, I was just teasing him in a friendly way you know? And I made a fool out of myself yesterday while I didn't know you're dating." Felix smiled reassuringly at her, he thought that this noona could easily pass as a rapper by how fast she's uttering those words in just one second. Thankfully though, Felix can rap too so he got the message loud and clear.

"Noona, please calm down. It's fine, Changbin explained it to me already and it's no one's fault, Changbin didn't tell you about me, of course you wouldn't know."

"Whew. That was a big relief, I thought Changbin's gonna kill me when he approached me earlier. He told me the same thing."

Felix giggled, "you're okay, noona. He's not gonna kill you."

"Well, I'm glad. Can't believe Changbin didn't tell us he's dating a model!" They both giggled at her outburst of disbelief but in a playful way.

"Well, it honestly not that surprising at all though, you're always this sunshine and humble on and behind the stage. You're you on and off cam. Changbin is bound to fall for you." Yuju said dreamily. Felix once again was flustered at that.

"Ah noona~" Felix squirmed in front of her.

"What? It's true! I am making myself calm here, you know I kinda still feel bad." Yuju pouts. Sometimes this PD forgot his age momentarily but that's not the point.

"To make you really feel okay, let me tell you something, noona." Felix whispered, leaning forward a little to Yuju's ear.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I thought and judged him the same before. I thought he's always grumpy until he came to me flustered to ask my name and number." And it brightens Yuju's face in an instant.

"Really?" Yuju has her one hand covered over his mouth in astonishment.

"Yep! So if you feel bad about it then I was too!"

It made them giggle again. They're sharing a secret now. Then a clearing of someone's throat could be heard behind them. It sounded like the man from their shared secret.

"What are you two giggling and whispering all about there huh?"

"Err nothing, Changbinie~ Drive our sunshine home safe, okay? He still needs to shine his charm tomorrow!" Yuju grinned towards the man.

"Eh you got it. I always do." Changbin shrugged, circling his arm around Felix's shoulders.

"Alright, see you tomorrow! My girlfriend is waiting for me in the parking lot too so I must go!" With the last wave and a playful wink at Felix, Yuju is out of their way.

"Noona is funny, I like her." Felix said, his smile didn't falter.

"Of course you do, you're both sunshines. She's the sunshine in here too." Changbin answered while leading his boyfriend out of the building as they ready to head home.

"I can see that."

"You did good again today, my love. I feel so proud of you, everyone loves you for being so natural." Changbin complimenting him felt different on a whole new level. It made him fall in love all over again with the older.

"Thank you, babe. I love you. I need a kiss though." Felix pouts his lips ready for the older to kiss him. Changbin chuckles, they have arrived in the parking lot and he was about to open the door of the car for Felix, but he has to kiss his cute boyfriend first.

"I love you too, sunshine." They sealed it with a kiss. And if everyone from the set had saw them kissing in the parking lot, Changbin and Felix didn't care at all since everyone just shook their heads as if saying 'young and in love' and maybe Yuju giggled at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's just me but as a BUDDY and a STAY myself, I yearn of a GFRIEND X SKZ crumbs okay. I have to flex my biases and have an interaction even though it's just a fiction. *sighs in Korean*


End file.
